Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to obtaining measurements of signals acquired from a mobile transmitter.
Information
Satellite positioning systems (SPSs), such as the global positioning system (GPS), have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of mobile device in indoor environments may enable enhanced location based services in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues. For example, a range between a mobile device and a transceiver positioned at fixed location, or a range between two mobile devices, may be measured based, at least in part, on a measurement of a round trip time (RTT) measured between transmission of a first message from a first device to a second device and receipt of a second message at the first device transmitted in response to the first message.